Pokemon- Wasteland Bleak
by Sindrato
Summary: In the world ravaged by chaos of war, can a young girl question everything she's been told and embrace Pokemon, or will she become the ultimate tool of their demise?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"We were idiots. We thought our little perfect world was gonna last forever. What nation trains it's children to fight if it does not want war? And when they told us other regions were attacking us, we weren't smart enough to question it. We rushed to "save" our people. At first, there were minor skirmishes. We went in groups, deep into the enemy territory, taking out power plants and similar. And then Kanto and Johto regions formed an alliance.

Our first victim was Mossdeep city. They told us Hoenn was preparing and attack from Mossdeep. We went in force. No one cared about the 6 Pokemon rule anymore. We were carrying the balls in backpacks, packing as many of them as we could. The siege lasted through the night. We had technology to bring Pokemon back from the brink of death, but nothing could bring back the dead. So we killed. And they killed us. Finally, 6 hours into the fight, we managed to destroy their Poke Center.

After that, they didn't stand a chance. After their pokemon were dead, we burned the city down. That's were I lost my Charizard. Two... kids. Defiant, angry kids. Their Solrock and Lunatone teamed up on my Charizard while he was burning the place down. I watched him die. The kids died soon afterwards. The city was burned down to a crisp. We fell back. When reinforcements arrived in the morning, from Lilycove and Sootopolis, there were no survivors left to save.

Soon, all regions were fighting one another. Our experienced pokemon died soon, and there was no time to train the new pokemon. They were sent to us at the front lines, newly captured. Most of my team was alive at that time, so I didn't use the new pokemon. That made me strong. That made me an officer. No one even bothered to catch rare pokemon anymore. Swarms of Butterfree were spraying poison gas at enemy cities, while packs of Bedrill picked of anyone trying to escape.

At one point. We caught too many. There were fewer and fewer pokemon left to capture. So they gave us guns. Told us to fight. And we did. I don't know whose brilliant idea it was to use nuclear weapons, but all the regions got the same idea at once. I used to be called Ash. Then they called me Lieutenant- Commander Ash, hero of Mossdeep city. Or butcher, depends on the side. And now, they call me the Hermit. I still believe this world can be saved. Even in this dead wasteland there is hope.

Take a look at the world around you. Look, I tell you. Ghost pokemon used to be rare, and look at them now. Pokemon used to stay clear of humans, and now they attack us like rabid dogs. We used to be friends with pokemon. But you wouldn't remember. You've never even seen a pokeball. Well, here... look. This little thing used to contain a pokemon. Only he was never in it. He hated it's guts. How did he get in this? I've got no idea...

We had scientists back then. And they created all sorts of wonders. Yet, everything they created was used to butcher, to kill. The pokemon in this particular pokeball? Oh, no, he survived the war. He died a few years back. Radiation exposure. He was the last one of my team. He was the first one I got, too. He was sick for years. I traveled the whole world... I hoped a Pokemon center survived somewhere, that I could save him somehow. It was stupid, I know...

You wouldn't understand it. To you, pokemon are beasts. They are monsters doing their best to end what's left of humanity. But think about it. We did this to them. We forced them to fight and kill each other. We hunted them to use in our war until there were almost none of them left. And then, we dropped down our nukes to kill what little of them remained. When did you last see a Ponyta? A Scyther? Do you even know what a Bulbasaur looked like? I used to have one...

I don't even find it sad anymore. What happened to us, I mean. We brought it upon ourselves... and pokemon will survive, I hope. I'm only sad that your generation will never know what's it like to be friends with a pokemon. If only your generation could know what pokemon are really like, if only you could stop gunning them down like monsters... No! They are not monsters! They may be broken, savage now, but we made them that way, and we have to fix them.

You don't believe me, don't you? I can't blame you. It's hard to imagine these... pokemon were ever those beautiful, gentle creatures I remember. But they were... and I'm sure they can, again. Here, take this. No, I insist. No! Pikachu is dead, and this pokeball will not bring him back. It might be the last one in the world, I don't know. Take it. Go out there and capture a pokemon. Why? I don't know. Maybe I hope you will change the world back. I've lost everything. Don't take my dreams away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1: Best friends... forever?**

Tiora rolled the poke ball in her hands while walking back from the Hermit's cave. „Why me?" were the only thoughts she really had. Visiting the Hermit became a sort of maturity exam for the young among their village, one the adults never really looked kindly upon. Everyone returned with stories of the war. No one ever returned with a poke ball.

What was she even supposed to do with it? She couldn't return to the town with a Pokémon. They'd lynch her. Everyone knew Pokémon were dangerous. She couldn't just keep one as a pet. How would she even keep something as disgusting as those Grimers that were always attacking the town? Or those Raticates. Or Ghastlys? She shuddered at the thought.

No. That Hermit, Ash, could say whatever he wanted. Maybe Pokémon were beautiful once, but they were nothing more than mere monsters now. She looked at the poke ball again. It was of no use to her, yet, it was unique. She decided to keep it, at least for now. She'll be the first one to return from the Hermit with a souvenir. Others will be so jealous.

The poke ball now resting calmly in her pocket, Tiora looked around. The sparse forest spread all around her, making her nervous. Of course, they weren't really supposed to go outside the palisade alone. Pokémon could attack at any moment. The vegetation was healing from the war. Areas farther from the cities weren't hit as hard by it, and no nukes were aimed at them. Of course, cities were still radioactive, deadly ruins. They'll probably always be.

She couldn't stop thinking about the war. No one in the town actually fought in it. Older people were kids at the time, but they didn't fight. No one- except for the Hermit. Tiora had the uncomfortable feeling he wasn't really sorry. Oh, sure, he was sorry for the Pokémon that died, but seemed to think people got what they deserved. She shook her head. The old man was batshit.

Yet, he gave her his poke ball. She was the only one. "What the hell did he see in me?" – she asked out loud, before realizing how stupid she was. She could attract attention. She was unarmed; she couldn't just fight the Pokémon off. How was she even supposed to capture a Pokémon? As far as she's heard, and she hasn't heard a lot, you were supposed to weaken a Pokémon before capturing it. What, she should punch a Pokémon unconscious? Why is she still thinking about capturing a Pokémon, anyway?

She reached the palisade. It was a long, wooden wall with one entrance where she was standing, and another at the opposite part of town. Soldiers were patrolling all around, with the two standing at the guard towers at either side of the entrance scanning the perimeter with their binoculars. It was important to spot the approaching Pokémon in time. They had to close the gates. No one, of course, bothered too much about a stray Ekans, but from time to time Pokémon came in groups. And that was bad.

As she neared the area protected by the palisade, she felt the weight dropping from her chest. The woods still made her feel uncomfortable, though she'd never admit it in front of her friends. Especially not in front of Kane, now that he was feeling all important since becoming a soldier. She glanced at the soldiers around the palisade, but Kane was not with them. Well, they'll see each other soon, anyway.

As Tiora entered the protected area her view fell onto the fields, and she remembered exactly why Pokémon were bad. The ground was still covered with the poisonous slime from the last big attack. Grimers and Zubats. The soldiers swore there were a few Muk with them, too. Looking at the fields, Tiora thought it might just be true. It was the first time Pokémon broke through the palisade, as far as she remembered. Three soldiers died. Five were injured somewhat badly.

She remembered stomping nervously around her house, so worried about Kane. They all heard about the incoming attack, were told to take shelter. And Kane just returned from the capital, just finished his training. She drove her parents and her sister crazy. The only thing she wanted at the time was to run out, grab a gun, and fight with him. Of course she couldn't. She was only seventeen. Even if she weren't, she was still a girl. And girls aren't soldiers. She heard it a million times.

When the attack passed, when Pokémon were forced to retreat, the only thing she saw was Kane- covered with sweat and mud, looking tired, but so beautifully uninjured. She couldn't understand why the look on everybody's face was so horrified. Until she saw the bodies, that is, completely enveloped in slime. And the fields were what really terrified most of them. No one knew if the crops could survive the slime. And if they couldn't, it would be a tough winter.

They never actually had enough to eat during the winter, the fields were simply too small. But they never actually went hungry, either. If this slime destroyed the fields, Tiora figured, and the others did too, this would be the first time. The worst part is that no one could really do anything. Just wait for the harvest. And hope.

And that stupid Hermit thought Tiora should keep one of those monsters that did this as a pet. After they killed the soldiers. After they did their best to kill Kane. No. It was out of the question. And Kane would never forgive her. Pokémon killed his friends. And why in the world was she still thinking about capturing a Pokémon? She figured it'll pass in time, she was just curious. And then she saw a familiar tall figure walking toward her, and waved to him enthusiastically.

Kane hugged her in a gesture of greeting, and she forgot everything about the hermit, or his stupid plan.


End file.
